


Things I Forgot To Say

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac reaches out to Theo after the war, needing to say something he should have a long time ago.





	Things I Forgot To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> Tumblr mini fic for "Things you forgot to say" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.  
> I added on a bit from the [original fic](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182724037083/39-things-you-forgot-to-say-with-thisaac) posted on Tumblr because I couldn't help myself.

Isaac remembers the last time he saw Theo. It was in the fourth grade. They weren’t exactly friends back then, but he remembers him. Especially that day.

Isaac had to go to the nurse’s office after getting into a fight with Jackson, and Theo had been there. He’d had an asthma attack in PE and didn’t have his inhaler with him.

Isaac could tell something else was bothering him. His shoulders were slumped and there was a wariness in his eyes that probably shouldn’t have been there for someone his age. Something Isaac unfortunately understood all too well.

He remembers asking if Theo was okay, and Theo just shrugging and saying he had a difficult decision to make. Isaac had asked him what it was, and Theo had only told him it could change his life. That it could make him better, but it would also hurt someone. That he was tired of being lonely and just wanted someone to care enough to stop him.

Isaac had wanted to ask further, but before he could the nurse had stuck her head out and called Isaac into her office. He’d stopped by the door, taking in the tense set of Theo’s shoulders. He’d been nudged inside before he could say more.

When he’d come out a few minutes later, Theo was gone. He never saw him again.

Hearing about everything that happened with Theo after he returned to Beacon Hills makes Isaac feels surprisingly guilty. He can’t help but wonder if he’d tried just a little harder if maybe he could have changed things. It’s a silly thought. They weren’t close, and Theo had no reason to value his opinion. But it’s still there.

He gets Theo’s number from a confused Scott and sends a text he’s not expecting a reply to, “I forgot to tell you I cared.”

Isaac is surprised when his phone starts ringing a few minutes later. Theo’s disgruntled voice comes down the line before he can even say hello.

“Who the hell is this?”

Isaac’s stunned speechless for a moment. The whole time he’s been thinking of Theo, he’s been picturing that same little boy he saw outside the nurse’s office. Hearing him speak now for the first time in years, even if it is in annoyance, throws him.

“I swear if this is some sort of prank…”

Isaac clears his throat, “it’s Isaac. Isaac Lahey. I don’t know if you remember me, but we were...”

“In school together,” Theo finishes. He doesn’t sound angry anymore, just confused. “How did you get my number?”

“I asked Scott for it. Though he was pretty confused about why I wanted it.”

“A common feeling,” Theo replies. “Why did you want my number?”

Now that Isaac has him on the phone, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. “I’ve been thinking about you.” Isaac grimaces when he thinks about how his words must sound. “I mean, about that last time we saw each other. Outside the nurses office. You said something to me, and I meant to talk to you about it. But then you were gone. And I know it’s almost nine years too late, but I just thought I should tell you someone cared. And that all sounds creepier than I was expecting.”

Theo laughs quietly, “I don’t think it’s ever too late to know someone cares. Especially now. I’m not exactly anyone’s favorite person.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“And yet you still reached out to me.”

“I know what it’s like to need a friend,” Isaac tells him. “And from what I’ve heard you’ve changed.”

“I’m trying,” Theo says. “I’m a work in progress.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“I suppose we are,” Theo says. There’s a moment of silence after that, and Isaac grows worried that he’ll have to try and fill it. But then Theo speaks again. “You know, I thought about you too. Especially after I came back. Well the second time. The first time…” he stops a moment, and Isaac can almost hear the hesitation, before he speaks again. “Well it doesn’t matter. I spent a lot of time driving the streets of Beacon Hills, and sometimes I’d wind up by your old house. I never got much about what happened to you. Everyone’s been kind of closed lipped about it. And I knew asking would look suspicious, especially coming from me.”

Isaac isn’t really that surprised the pack haven’t talked much about him. It’s a wound some of them probably don’t want to touch. Especially Scott. Isaac thinks about Theo being stuck there, surrounded by people who don’t necessarily trust him.

“Where are you even living?”

There’s a beat of silence before Theo speaks, “Here and there.”

It’s not an answer, and Theo knows it. Isaac sighs. He knows pushing it could make Theo close off. So he tries a different tactic. One that surprises him. “Have you ever been to France?”

“What?”

“France,” Isaac says. “You know, the country. That I live in. It’s nice here. Not near as much supernatural drama. I actually have time to read. I never had time to read before.”

“Isaac,” Theo says his name loudly, cutting into his rambling. “Are you asking me to come to France?”

Isaac is surprised to find that he _is_. He hasn’t seen Theo in years, and that’s probably part of it. He needs to see him and make sure he’s okay. It’s only a little bit to lessen the guilt. He knows what it’s like to need a fresh start, and he thinks that’s what Theo needs.

“Isaac?”

“Yeah,” Isaac says. “I am.”

Theo doesn’t say anything for a moment. Isaac would wonder if he’s even still on the line, if he couldn’t hear him breathing on the other end of the line. Finally, he speaks. One simple word, but Isaac knows it has the ability to change everything. “Okay.”

 

**1 year later**

Isaac eyes look over the water in front of him. It’s a cool fall day. One of his favorite kind of days. He likes to feel the breeze blowing across his skin and through his hair. Everything always feels brand new. He supposes that’s fitting.

He tilts his head up, breathing in deeply, when a familiar scent hits him.

_Theo_.

“I was wondering where you ran off to,” Theo says, settling him next to him, with his arms resting on the bridge railing, mirroring Isaac’s position. “But I suppose I should have known.”

“I love these days,” Isaac tells him. “They always feel…”

“New,” Theo finishes. He smiles down at him, and Isaac can’t help but smile back. “I know.”

“I like new,” Isaac says. Isaac rest a hand on Theo’s arm, and hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels. His traitorous heart is probably doing a good enough job of giving that away. “Especially when it’s mixed in with something old.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Are you calling me old? Because you’re older than I am, Lahey.”

Isaac narrows his eyes, “You know exactly what I meant, Theo Raeken. But if you’re going to…”

Theo kisses him. The angle’s all wrong, and their foreheads knock together, but Isaac doesn’t care. He turns to face Theo fully, and tangles a hand in his hair, pulling him closer, as he fits their lips together again. He feels Theo smiling against his lips, and nips his bottom lip lightly.

When Theo’s hands trail down his back, and stop to grab his ass, Isaac pulls back with a laugh. “You are aware we’re in public.”

Theo nuzzles into his neck, and places a kiss over his pulse. “It doesn’t seem like you mind.”

“I’d mind if we got arrested,” Isaac tells him. “I had plans for today.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. Well actually, _we_ have plans.”

“Do these plans involve us going back to our apartment?” Theo asks.

Isaac has to fight back a laugh when at Theo’s hopeful gaze when he pulls back. “Well they certainly _end_ there. But for now, we’re going to breakfast. Unless you don’t want to go on a date.”

Theo smirks, “Does that mean I can have you for dessert?”

Isaac taps his chin, “I might have to think about it.”

Theo doesn’t look impressed. Isaac laughs and pulls away. “Come on. Let’s go eat. I have a feeling you’ll like where today ends up.” He starts to walk away, purposefully waiting until he’s put a little bit of distance between them, before speaking again. “In case I forgot to tell you, I love you.”

He hears Theo growl and starts running down the sidewalk, knowing Theo will find him. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
